


Art for "Half-Baked" by Kalika999

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Title Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Title Card and Banner for Kalika999's very sweet fic. :)
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2020





	1. Half-Baked Title Card

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Half-Baked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097529) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the banner. :)


End file.
